Illusions
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] On croit souvent être heureux. Ron le croit car tout va bien pour lui : Hermione, le boulot, l'appart'. Mais si tout ca n'était qu'une illusion ? Et qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel ? Ou plutot quelqu'un ? RW.SF, RW.HG


Un petite histoire quelques années après Poudlard.

Une petite idée comme ça.

Bonne lecture.

_**Illusions**_

Tout le monde est bercé d'illusions.

L'illusion d'être beau, l'illusion d'être le meilleur, l'illusion d'être utile, l'illusion au contraire de ne servir à rien...Cela fait partie de la vie.

Mais il y a certaines illusions pires que d'autres.

Des illusions tellement belles et idylliques que d'apprendre leurs véritables natures peut détruire.

Et je crois que je vis dans la pire des illusions qui soit : celle d'être aimée.

OoO

Je ne sais pas quand est ce que ça a commencé. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout a débuté à la suite d'une révélation. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais _l'illusion_ d'être heureux. Simplement car j'avais tout pour l'être.

Une femme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais depuis plusieurs années, un bon job, un appartement. J'avais tout et en même temps j'avais l'impression de ne rien avoir.

Bien sur, cette révélation ne s'est pas imposée toute seule, il a fallu un élément déclencheur.

C'était un de ces jours où j'allais chercher Hermione pour déjeuner, par surprise. J'étais monté au niveau cinq, le département de la coopération magique internationale.

Elle travaillait depuis quatre ans au bureau international des lois magiques. Chaque jour elle épluchait des énormes dossiers et rédigeait des rapports dans son petit bureau. Ca m'a toujours paru barbant mais elle aimait ça. De plus elle était extrêmement précieuse au Ministère car c'était l'un des meilleurs éléments dans son domaine –ce qui ne m'étonnait guère- alors ils lui ont toujours donné des avantages.

Ce jour là, j'allais donc la voir à son bureau. Je longeais le long couloir principal où s'entassait plein de gens pressés. J'en saluais quelque uns, des collègues d'Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à un ami d'enfance.

Seamus.

Je savais qu'il travaillait au même département qu'Hermione, elle me l'avait dit. Mais il faisait partie de l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique, il était donc sans arrêt en déplacement.

Ca faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis le mariage de Neville et Luna, et j'ai mis quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait véritablement changé. Il avait juste grandit, il était plus carré. Mais sinon je retrouvais ses cheveux blonds roux et ses yeux verts d'Irlandais dont il était si fier.

Et c'est là que quelque chose s'anima en moi. Je ne pouvais pas encore y mettre un nom, mais c'était là.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui, j'entendais les gens derrière qui râlaient et je les sentais me bousculer, mais je ne parvenais pas à atterrir. Je vis alors ses lèvres bouger et sa voix me sortit de mon état second.

- Ron ? Tu me reconnais ?

- Oui, oui bien sur Seamus. Désolé, je pensais à autre chose...

- Alors, tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu travaillais au département des jeux et sports magiques ?

- Oui, j'y travaille, mais je venais voir...un, un ami. Enfin un collègue, quoi.

C'est aussi lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je venais de mentir en omettant consciemment Hermione, qui me fit me poser des questions.

- Tu veux venir boire une Bièraubeurre avec moi ?

Il m'avait posé cette question en souriant, d'une voix un peu précipitée.

J'avais le temps, tout mon temps. Et quelque chose m'empêchait de refuser.

En une seconde, j'oubliai instantanément Hermione et notre déjeuner-surprise pour suivre Seamus en dehors du ministère.

Avant de partir, je rencontrai Jimmy Pilgroose dans le hall, c'était un de mes collègues. Et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça, je ne sais pas si je pressentais ce qui allait se passer, mais je lui dis simplement :

- Dis au boss que je prends mon après midi. Il me doit bien ça.

Il ne faisait pas beau, comme d'habitude. Il y avait de la bruine qui nous fouettait le visage tandis que nous avancions vers la direction du centre ville. Puis, je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux à suggérer de transplaner au Pré-au-Lard. Nous l'avons fait. Aux Trois Balais, il n'y avait que très peu de monde, malgré l'heure qui se prêtait aux grandes affluences. Après avoir salué Madame Rosmerta, et commandé deux Bièraubeurres nous nous installâmes à une table.

Je me décidai à engager la conversation par une question dénuée de toute originalité :

- Alors, tu as fait quoi pendant toutes ces années ?

- J'ai voyagé, j'ai visité du pays, j'ai rencontré des gens...

- Oui, tu es souvent en déplacement, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu venir à...enfin que tu ne peux pas souvent être là pour les occasions...

« _C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu venir à mon mariage_ », voilà ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais je me suis arrêté à temps.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant, j'ai travaillé.

« _Je me suis aussi marié avec Hermione, j'ai acheté un appart' et on a pensé avoir un enfant..._ ». Mais ça non plus je n'ai pas pu le dire. Comme si je m'interdisais d'évoquer Hermione, d'évoquer que j'avais une femme, que je n'étais pas seul. Comme si j'essayais de ne pas le rappeler pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Mauvaise conscience de quoi ? C'est vrai, je ne faisais que boire une Bièraubeurre avec un ami d'enfance.

En vérité, je savais bien que je faisais plus que boire une Bièraubeurre avec un ami d'enfance. Je sentais qu'il y avait bien plus en jeu.

Je lui demandai alors de me raconter ces voyages.

Et il me raconta. Je le fixai, ne pouvant me détacher de ces iris qui brillaient bizarrement ou de ses lèvres qui s'agitaient avec animation. Il s'attardait sur la cuisine qu'il avait goûté dans les différents pays, n'ayant pas oublié ma gourmandise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le commerce était pour lui un moyen de découvrir d'autres horizons, car il ne me parla que très rarement de son travail.

A un moment il s'arrêta et se mit à me dévisager. Puis il me dit d'une voix sourde et rauque en même temps :

- Viens chez moi.

J'aurai du dire non.

J'aurai du mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais identifié ce que je ressentais.

Le désir.

Un désir violent, impitoyable.

Un désir qu'on ne contrôle pas, un de ceux qui vous échappe et vous entraîne.

J'étais en proie à ce désir et je sentais que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Même pas Hermione.

Je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir dit oui. Je l'ai simplement regardé, et il a compris. On est sorti et on a transplané devant chez lui.

Peut être que quand il a ouvert la porte je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'allais faire. Mais c'est vite passé.

Tout est un peu confus après ça. Je me souviens l'avoir poussé contre un mur et l'avoir embrassé. Et après...Après, je me souviens qu'on a fait l'amour. Je me souviens de ne pas avoir été tendre. Non, j'ai presque été brutal. Comme si je cherchais à le punir de me faire ressentir ça, de me faire aimer ça.

Oui, les mots qui pourraient résumer cet après midi-là étaient violence, désir et passion.

Et Seamus ne m'a pas reproché mon absence de tendresse. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'appréciait mais je crois qu'il la comprenait.

A la fin, cote à cote, je lui ai dit :

- Tu sais que je suis marié à Hermione, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il n'a rien rajouté, il s'est juste collé à moi un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment il s'est assoupi. Je l'ai regardé, la tête appuyée sur mon coude.

Il était beau.

Il y avait quelques taches de rousseurs très légères sur son torse. J'y posai ma main. Il était chaud.

J'enviais ses traits sereins. Il était calme, sa respiration était régulière.

Il était vraiment beau.

Je décidai alors de partir. Je me rhabillai en vitesse, en évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et je transplanai sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'avais besoin de m'aérer avant de rentrer chez moi.

Ouais, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

OoO

Ce jour là, il est rentré en fin d'après midi. Une heure après moi.

Et même si ce qu'on m'avait dit me tracassait, je n'ai rien soupçonné.

Je trouvais son baiser identique à ceux qu'il me faisait à chaque fois. Avec la même tendresse, rien ne changeait.

Peut être était ce dans son regard ? Je ne peux pas le dire, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Parce que pour moi c'était une journée normale.

Une journée où mon mari rentrait, comme d'habitude, plus tard que moi, une journée où, comme d'habitude, il m'embrassait en arrivant, une journée où, comme d'habitude, il me prenait quelques minutes dans ses bras. La seule chose qui changea ce jour là, et qui aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, est qu'il ne me raconta pas sa journée. En temps normal j'avais toujours le droit à quelques coups de gueule contre un joueur ou un entraîneur incompétent ou alors une bonne surprise face à une nouvelle équipe.

Mais là, non, il ne dit rien. Il me regardait, il me souriait mais il ne disait rien.

Au dîner, je me suis finalement décidé à parler de ce qui me turlupinait :

- J'ai vu Jimmy aujourd'hui.

Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais il m'a semblé se raidir.

- Ah ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que tu avais pris ton après midi.

- Oui, c'est exact.

En voyant mon regard interrogateur, il a continué :

- J'étais fatigué de travailler. Tu sais, on a pas mal de pression en ce moment avec le championnat de Roumanie et j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Alors je suis allé me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse puis au Pré-au-Lard.

Je l'ai cru. Je savais que ce n'était pas tout les jours facile au travail. Et même si ce n'était pas un adepte du shopping, je ne pouvais que croire à ce qu'il me disait.

Pourquoi en aurais je douté ?

Le soir, nous avons fait l'amour, tout à fait normalement. Mais si peut être qu'après réflexion, je me souviens qu'il a été particulièrement attentif et doux. Non pas qu'il est normalement brutal. Mais là, il redoublait d'attention, de caresses...

Pourtant là encore, je n'ai rien soupçonné.

OoO

Cette nuit là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je pensais à mon après midi.

Heureusement, Hermione n'a rien remarqué. Elle était comme d'habitude. Et moi...Moi j'essayais de l'être. Mais au fond, j'étais rongé par un nouveau sentiment. La culpabilité. J'avais du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Du mal à la voir me parler tout à fait normalement alors que je l'avais trompé. Du mal à mentir pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien.

Le soir, j'ai donc essayé d'être un amant attentionné et tendre pour me faire pardonner quelque chose auquel elle ne pensait même pas.

Je redoutais le matin. Je redoutais de le revoir. Parce que j'avais peur de ma réaction. Je pris donc la sage décision d'éviter le cinquième étage et je priais pour que les portes de l'ascenseur qui me descendait au septième ne s'ouvrent pas sur lui. Heureusement, j'arrivai sans dommages au dit étage.

Je traversai le couloir principal, saluant par la même occasion Jimmy –je m'étais retenu à temps car j'avais l'intention de l'engueuler pour avoir dit à Hermione que j'avais pris mon après midi de la veille, mais je me souvins que si je le faisais, ça aurait éveillé les soupçons- puis je tournai vers le couloir qui menait à mon bureau.

Mon cœur manqua alors un battement. Il était là. Adossé à un mur à coté de la porte marquée par l'écriteau « Ronald Weasley ». Il rêvassait et moi je reculai déjà pour aller me cacher. Manque de chance, il releva la tête et me vit. Il se redressa et souria d'un air gêné.

Je n'avais d'autres choix que de m'avancer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Ma voix était basse -je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende- mais mon énervement se sentait.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Oui et bien c'est pas le moment.

Je voyais qu'il était vexé par ma réponse. Mais je savais qu'il était plus sûr pour moi que je sois sec avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, il déciderait de ne plus me revoir et l'incident serait clos.

L'illusion que ça serait aussi facile ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Moi je crois que c'est précisément le moment.

Je compris alors qu'il ne se démonterait pas. Saleté de fierté irlandaise.

J'ouvris donc mon bureau en le laissant passer avant moi.

J'étais nerveux, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire et moi je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- Ron. Tu sais pour hier après midi...

- Oui, pour ça je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. On ferait mieux d'oublier ça. Ca serait mieux pour tout le monde.

J'avais débité mon petit discours très rapidement. Comme si je l'avais répété.

- Mieux pour tout le monde ou mieux pour toi ?

Son ton était neutre bien que légèrement sec. Il me regardait de ses yeux clairs et il s'approchait lentement de moi.

Je ne lâchai pas son regard.

- Mieux pour moi et certainement pour toi aussi.

- Permets moi d'en douter Ron parce qu'il se trouve que...J'y ai pris goût.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il était près. Trop près. Je sentis son haleine mentholée contre mes lèvres et une partie de moi me hurlait de résister. Et l'autre...l'autre crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de le sentir contre moi...

Il attendait à quelques centimètres de ma bouche comme pour dire : « _c'est à toi de décider_ ».

Et devant ses beaux yeux en amande qui me fixaient, ses joues légèrement roses, et ses lèvres entrouvertes, je succombai.

Ce n'était d'abord qu'un effleurement qui me fit fermer les yeux, puis un baiser tendre. Je le laissai faire. Il était doux, je le sentis toucher mon cou. Ses mains étaient froides. Il se pressa contre moi et j'étais bien.

Puis il se retira, je rouvris les yeux. Son regard était étrange et j'avais déjà une impression de manque.

Je pris ma baguette et verrouilla la porte, connaissant par cœur mon collègue et sa manie d'entrer sans frapper. Et j'embrassai franchement Seamus, libérant tout ce désir contenu depuis que je l'avais vu.

Il se recula contre mon armoire en fer et je laissai mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il sentait bon, entre la cannelle et le bois de santal.

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça. Mais en fait, avec lui, comme ça, je perdais tout sens de la réalité et je me laissai simplement aller.

OoO

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Peut être trois mois après cette histoire d'après midi de congé.

Il ne me faisait plus l'amour comme avant. Il n'était pas avec moi, il était ailleurs. Et franchement sur le coup, je ne me suis pas dit : ça y est il me trompe.

Non, pas vraiment, je n'aurai jamais cru ça en fait. C'est un matin que j'ai pu donner une explication à son comportement.

Comme tout les jours, j'allais tranquillement au travail. Le problème Ron me préoccupait un peu mais à part ça, tout allait bien.

Dans les couloirs, je reconnus Seamus Finnigan, un ami d'enfance qui travaillait au même département que moi mais qui était sans arrêt en déplacement. Et que par conséquent je ne le voyais presque jamais.

Il était plutôt séduisant avec ses yeux en amandes d'un vert franc et ce sourire mi-timide mi-irrésistible qu'il n'avait pas perdu depuis Poudlard. J'était vraiment contente de le revoir alors je l'interpellai. Il me regarda furtivement et rosit violemment.

Je m'approchai néanmoins, ne tenant pas compte de sa brusque rougeur.

- Seamus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Hum...bien... et toi ?

Il avait l'air très gêné et bredouillait légèrement.

- Très bien aussi. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour avec tous tes voyages. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je...eh bien...Non, quelques jours.

- Il faudrait que tu passes nous voir, Ron et moi. Je suis sure qu'il serait ravi de te revoir.

Et c'est là. Juste là. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, tout sourire et j'ai vu ce que je n'arrivais pas à définir dans le regard de mon mari.

Une lueur coupable.

Je crois que mon sourire s'est évanoui pendant que je recollai mentalement les morceaux du puzzle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais sure qu'il me trompait et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi j'étais sure que c'était avec Seamus, c'était comme une évidence.

Jamais je n'aurai accordé de crédit à cette culpabilité que je décelai chez eux et à la roseur des joues de celui que je pensais être un ami si ce n'était pas une conviction.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce que j'ai fait. Seamus a peut être dit quelque chose. Moi j'ai trouvé le courage de parler d'une voix éteinte :

- De toute façon tu repars sûrement dans quelques jours pour un long voyage. Maintenant excuses moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Je me détournai, retenant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. J'essayai d'avancer rapidement et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, ignorant une de mes collègues qui m'appelait.

J'ouvris la porte et m'enfermai dans une cabine. Je vomi une fois avant de laisser les larmes couler à flots sur mes joues.

Je ne réapparus que deux heures après pour prendre mes affaires et rentrer.

Je fus surprise et soulagée de trouver l'appartement vide. L'inquiétude remplace rapidement le soulagement : On était Jeudi. Le soir du « dîner entre collègues ».

Une sorte de coutume instaurée depuis environ trois mois.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je compris que c'était une excuse pour aller _le_ retrouver.

Je ne pensai pas pouvoir encore pleurer avec ce que j'avais versé l'après midi.

Mais je me trompai.

OoO

On était Jeudi. Le seul jour de la semaine où je pouvais le voir sans m'inquiéter d'Hermione. J'avais inventé une histoire de dîner avec mes collègues. Ce genre de rituel que l'on voit dans les films.

Au début j'avais honte de partir, j'avais honte de la voir me sourire en me souhaitant une bonne soirée alors que j'allais retrouver mon amant.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était con à dire, mais les moments passés sans Seamus étaient de plus en plus dur. J'avais du mal à prendre Hermione dans mes bras, ou en tout cas avec la même tendresse qu'avant.

Ce soir là j'arrivais donc, impatient de le sentir contre moi.

Je m'attendais à le voir dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude en train de s'affairer pour faire à dîner. Mais c'était toujours pareil, il y en avait partout et on finissait par se commander une pizza. Pourtant, je ne le trouvai pas dans la cuisine.

J'eus plus de chance dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit. Il portait un polo vert bouteille, complètement usé, mais d'après lui « extrêmement confortable ». Il avait aussi la particularité de faire ressortir ses yeux.

Quand il m'entendit il se releva sur les coudes. Il me souria légèrement avant de se lever entièrement. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui embrassai le cou. Sa peau était chaude. Je l'avais vu quelques minutes la veille, mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir quitté un mois auparavant.

Lorsque que je me séparai de lui, je remarquais son visage triste.

- Ca ne va pas Seamus ?

Il prit son temps avant de me sortir de but en blanc :

- J'ai vu Hermione aujourd'hui.

En général on ne parlait jamais d'elle. D'un accord tacite, on essayait d'ignorer son existence. Je savais que Seamus était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il faisait, « détruire un couple marié » d'après lui. Et pour ma part c'était simplement de la lâcheté. Quand j'étais avec lui, elle n'existait plus pour moi.

Pour le moment en tout cas, je voyais bien que de s'être confronté avec Hermione l'avait chamboulé.

- Et alors, elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Elle m'a proposé de venir dîner chez _vous_ !

La façon dont il me cracha le « vous » à la figure me fit mal. Il m'en voulait de cette situation, il m'en voulait pour ma faiblesse. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard. Je baissai les yeux.

- J'en peux plus, Ron. De cette situation pourrie, de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était avec Hermione. Pour toi tout va bien, tu as l'air de t'être habitué à mentir constamment, mais moi j'y arrive pas.

Il vit que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors il continua :

- Et tu me manques, bon sang. J'attends le jeudi tous les autres jours de la semaine et je n'ose plus partir en voyage car sans toi, j'y arrive plus. J'en ai marre d'être comme ça. Seul à t'attendre. Je suis bloqué, je ne sais plus quoi faire et bientôt je vais devoir aller dîner chez toi ! Avec ta femme ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de situation tu sais. A ne pas savoir quoi faire. Toi tu as toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider, ou te conseiller, et si ce n'est Hermione, c'est tes amis. Mais moi...moi, je n'ai que toi, Ron.

Chaque mot était un coup de poing. Il était en détresse et le seul fautif c'était moi. Je le faisais souffrir, par mon manque de courage. Je ne savais pas si cette situation me convenait réellement mais elle était tellement plus simple. J'étais un lâche, un abruti. Seamus avait déjà enduré trop de choses. La guerre lui avait retiré sa famille et son petit ami de l'époque, Dean. Je ne lui en avais jamais reparlé, mais je savais qu'il l'avait aimé à la folie. Sa mort l'avait bouleversé. Et le mot était faible. Il avait décidé de partir, de s'éloigner de nous, de tout ce qui lui rappelait Dean.

Et maintenant j'en remettais une couche, lui ayant promis des choses que je n'arrivais pas à assumer.

- Alors prends une décision : Soit tu décides d'arrêter tout et dans ce cas je partirais d'ici, soit tu décides de rester avec moi et tu acceptes les conséquences de ton choix.

« _En gros de divorcer d'avec Hermione_ » pensai-je amèrement.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça...

Son visage pâlit quelques secondes mais il se reprit et me dit d'un ton neutre :

- Je crois que j'ai ta réponse.

- Mais non ! Non, il y a d'autres solutions.

Je sentais que ma voix avait des intonations désespérées. Celle de Seamus par contre semblait lasse, fatiguée et en même temps excédée.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Quoi comme autres solutions ? Continuer comme ça. A se voir clandestinement. Un petit coup par ci, un petit coup par là. Et toi tu rentres tranquillement chez toi et tu te glisses dans le lit de ta femme. Tu continues ta vie pendant que moi, j'attends que tu aies à nouveau envie de me voir. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à t'attendre Ron, je veux plus. Je veux bien plus que ça.

Pendant un instant je vis une sorte lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts. Il me défiait de protester, de dire que tout ça était faux. Mais je savais que c'était la vérité et je ne savais pas quoi y répondre.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais changer les choses.

Ensuite il rouvrit ses paupières, me regardant d'un air déterminé.

- Alors prend ta décision. Est-ce que tu es prêt à tout lâcher pour moi ?

Je ne bougeai pas, aucun mot ne sortait de mes lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas me mettre au pied du mur. Il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait. Ou peut être qu'il ne le savait que trop bien.

Je me bornai tout de même à rester les bras ballants, les yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

- Ouai, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

Je fis un signe de protestation mais il ne coupa avant que je ne puisse parler.

- Non Ron, arrête ça. Je ne joue pas. Je ne joue plus. Ca fait longtemps que je ne joue plus.

Il me lança un dernier regard blessé. Je savais que c'était ma dernière chance d'aller le prendre dans mes bras et de lui promettre que jamais plus je ne jouerais avec lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, je pris ma lâcheté à deux mains et transplanai chez moi.

J'eus juste le temps de le voir s'effondrer en pleurant.

OoO

Ce soir là, après une soirée passée avec un Ron muré dans un silence pesant, je voulais qu'il sache.

On était cote à cote dans le lit, aucun de nous deux ne dormait, il regardait au plafond.

- Je crois qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose qui ne marche plus. Trois ce n'est pas un chiffre recommandé pour un couple.

Il ne releva pas, il ne démentit pas. Il resta muet et c'était pire. Une partie naïve de moi avait espéré le voir se relever indigné et me dire que je me trompais sur toute la ligne, que ça n'était pas ça le problème.

Mais cette partie de moi fut déçue.

Je sentis les larmes couler silencieusement sur mon visage.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je l'entendis se lever puis un léger pop me fit comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à espérer.

A part un divorce rapide.

OoO

Elle avait compris, elle avait pleuré.

Mon silence n'avait fait que confirmé ses soupçons. Je me détestait sincèrement pour la faire souffrir ainsi, mais cela m'avais ouvert les yeux sur ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

Seamus.

J'avais transplané chez lui. La première chose que j'y vis fut ses valises. Elles étaient faites, prêtes à être emportées.

La deuxième, c'était Seamus, qui s'était endormi entièrement habillé, sur le coté.

Je l'observai quelques secondes, appréciant particulièrement son air paisible, moins ses paupière légèrement rougies par ma faute.

Puis je me glissai dans le lit, derrière lui et j'entourai sa taille de mes bras. Je calai ma tête contre sa nuque et je respirai à pleins poumons son odeur musquée.

Je me réveillai lorsque le jour commençait à poindre. Il dormait toujours.

Signe ou pas, dans la nuit, nos doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

Je dégageai ma main en évitant de le réveiller et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer un thé. Je bus lentement le liquide brûlant.

J'étais gelé, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Le thé n'arrivait pas à me réchauffer.

Je l'entendis alors s'agiter dans la chambre. Je m'approchai laissant ma tasse sur le comptoir.

Il leva des yeux ensommeillés vers moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement et je l'entendis souffler mon prénom. Je m'avançai doucement pour le rejoindre.

Je me collai à lui et mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Seamus, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Je regrette. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a longtemps que je ressens bien plus que du désir pour toi...

Je le sentis me serrer un peu plus fort.

Et dans ses bras je sentais que je me réchauffais.

OoO

Quelques mois plus tard, Seamus et moi nous promenions sur les bords de la Tamise. Nous venions de sortir du cinéma. Il faisait doux, le ciel était grisâtre mais c'était agréable.

Seamus me parlais du film, tout en picorant des confiseries que nous avions acheté. Le vent décoiffait ses cheveux et le rendait encore plus beau. Il m'arrivait parfois de le regarder et de rester admiratif.

Pas seulement devant sa beauté, surtout devant les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait.

L'amour le plus profond et le plus fort qu'il existait. J'en étais persuadé. Et soudain, un fait me frappa : je ne lui avais jamais dit « je t'aime ». Lui me l'avais déjà dit, mais moi jamais. J'avais essayé de lui avait fait comprendre, mais sans pour autant l'exprimer clairement.

Il ne me l'avait jamais reproché, il savait que je n'étais le genre niaiseries romantiques. Je lui avais expliqué un jour et il m'avait simplement répondu que ça n'était pas grave mais que si il m'arrivait de vouloir être quelques fois de ce genre là, il l'accepterait. J'appréciais cela. Il me connaissait et ne cherchait pas à me changer.

Voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas, il s'arrêta de parler :

- Tu me le dis si je te dérange.

- Ouf, je pensais que ça te vexerait.

Il fit mine d'être indigné mais je vis bien qu'il avait envie de sourire. Il se rapprocha de moi et me posa un léger baiser sur la bouche. Puis il se retira vivement, se souvenant que l'on était en public et que je détestais ce genre de démonstration. Il rougit.

- Je suis désolé Ron. Je sais que t'aime pas ça mais j'avais complètement oublié et j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser...

Pour ne rien arranger, un couple passa près de nous, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Et je réalisai que les démonstrations me déplaisaient surtout car Seamus était un homme. J'eus honte de moi, honte d'essayer de cacher ce que j'étais.

Alors pour la première fois, je pris la main de Seamus. Chose qui le surprit et le fit s'arrêter.

Et je l'embrassai, en plein milieu de cette petite rue piétonne. Ne m'inquiétant pas du regard des autres, ne m'inquiétant que de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans ma vie.

Il m'arrivait d'agir un peu comme un troll des cavernes, je le savais. Le tact n'était pas mon fort et révéler mes sentiments encore moi. A cette seconde là, je n'avais trouvé que ce moyen pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout pour moi et que j'avais tout quitté pour vivre avec lui. Et aussi que je m'excusai d'avoir pu être honteux de notre couple.

Prendre la main, embrasser la personne qu'on aime en public, ce n'est rien pour la plupart des gens normaux.

Mais pour moi, Ron Weasley c'était ma façon de lui dire « je t'aime ».

Et ce qui prouve que c'était vraiment Lui, c'est qu'il le comprit.

Et ce n'était pas juste une illusion de ma part.


End file.
